IBC-13 Achieves International Goal for 'Only Me and You'
March 18, 2014 What seems to be a simple move for the No. 3 network IBC-13 to boost its popularity in the Philippines turns out to have a bigger objective. By bringing over Thailand's heartthrob Mario Maurer playing the Asia's future superstar in the Philippines who will star in the primetime hit kiligserye Only Me and You, IBC-13 has been visit here of Maurer arrives back in Manila and successful in its aim to tap a global market and the Asian market as proven by the tremendous popularity has gained in different countries since it premiered last March 10. Only Me and You and other Only Me and You-related phrases and hashtags (i.e., Mario Maurer in the Philippines, Watch Only Me and You Marathon, Only Me and You Week 2, Mario Maurer is Paolo Rodriguez, among others) have been consistently figuring every night in Facebook, Instagram and Twitter trending topics not only in the Philippines but also worldwide. The show has also ranked high in Twitter trending topics in different countries such as Thailand, Taiwan, Malaysia, Vietnam, South Korea, as well as in various states in the US. Further, Mario Maurer’s first drama venture via Only Me and You landed on the pages of international newspapers, magazines and online sites. With IBC’s international channel Global IBC, Only Me and You has proven to be an effective vehicle in attracting potential viewers and supporters worldwide. Due to Only Me and You’s international popularity, IBC-13 now has a following of Filipinos overseas as well as non-Filipinos who were initially Mario Maurer fans but have learned to love the show and its cast. Well, Cherryz Mendoza and Rico dela Paz are cast in the network’s latest daily primetime offering Only Me and You. The weekend prior to airing, they mesmerized the crowd on SM Cebu, where IBC-13 spearheaded the closing ceremonies of the month-long Sinulog Festival 2014. The move also paved the way for Filipino artists, particularly the jewel of drama Cristine Reyes, to be recognized in the international scene. Based on data from Kantar Media survey, IBC-13's hit kilig-serye gained its highest rating last week (March 10). Now on its second week, Only Me and You keeps viewers hooked with its compelling and love story. In his attempt to see his mom, dad, little brother and teenage sister. Paolo Rodriguez (Mario Maurer) and Rachelle Santiago (Ingrid dela Paz) puts up in a coastal province from Manila. Here, they will be together all the time despite their friends. For Paolo, who will see his mom Inah (Rica Peralejo) and his dad Ronnie (Herbert Bautista), and Rachelle's teenage sister Michelle (Cherryz Mendoza); and for Rachelle, who helps with Oliver (Vandolph Quizon). Will Paolo and Rachelle love you? Find out in Only Me and You airs weeknights at 9:15pm after Maghihintay Sa'yo on IBC-13's Kapinoy Primetime. For updates, follow @OnlyMeAndYouPH on Twitter and like facebook.com/OnlyMeAndYouOfficial on Facebook. Tweet your thoughts about the show using the hashtag #OnlyMeAndYou.